Discoveries
by June Goddess
Summary: read to find out, cause anything i write will give the story away. please review and let me know if you want more! ty!


Discoveries  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The last mention of planetary senshi was made nearly 1,000 years ago.  
  
This last group was the most peculiar yet. Although it wasn't unheard of, it was extremely unusual for a senshi to be the next in line for their respective planet's crown, though it was a certainty that each senshi was of royal blood. The reason why the last senshi were strange was because they were all crown princesses of their planets; the next rulers of their people!  
  
According to my research, there were eight senshi: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Mercury was ruled by Wisdom; Venus was ruled by Love and Beauty; Mars was ruled by War; Jupiter was ruled by Strength; Saturn was ruled by Death and Rebirth; Uranus was ruled by the Winds; Neptune was ruled by the Seas; and Pluto was ruled by the Underworld and was Keeper of the Keys to the Gates of Time.  
  
Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune were charged with keeping invaders outside the solar system's boundaries, and each was given incredible powers to enforce this decree.  
  
Saturn is a very mysterious character. Not much is known about her except that the other senshi fear her and only summon her out of dormancy as a last result in dire conditions because of her awesome power.  
  
Those four, however, are not the main focus of my research. No, it is Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter who concern me.  
  
These last four senshi were the chosen warriors who guard and protect the Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon. The Royal Lunarian family, in and of itself, is weird. Every princess is named Serenity by her Queen Mother who is also named Serenity; it was a tradition from the first queen of the Moon. These women were so special, though, because they are the only people in the universe who could wield the magnificent powers of the Imperium Silver Crystal. The crystal was a symbol of the Moon's absolute authority over the other planets in the solar system. Amazingly enough, everyone was peaceful during this time, which is referred to as the Silver Millennium, and no one was even plagued with thoughts of rebellion.  
  
Another peculiarity of the Moon family is that only the Queen and Princess are a part of the Royal Lunarian Family; the husband and father is just that: husband and father. He has no power whatsoever, but he is well respected for being the Queen's chosen man. The reason behind this is that, no matter what blood is in the father, the daughter is the purest Lunarian, just like her mother.  
  
Back to the senshi. The leader of the senshi is always the senshi of Venus, a tradition that simply became the norm. And the second-in-command has always been the senshi of Mars because the culture of Mars is based on battle tactics and war campaigns.  
  
Pretty simple, huh? Ah hah! That's where you're wrong! Tsukino Usagi is Sailor Moon, the first ever to hold that particular title. Which is what got me thinking and lead me into further research. I mean, why is it there was never a senshi from the Moon? Answer: The only royal family of the Moon was the Queen and Princess. Since the senshi have to be members of their respective planets royalty, how is it that Usagi is a senshi? Answer: Usagi is a member of the Lunarian royal family. But the royal family died out 1,000 years ago along with all other life, excluding Earth's people!  
  
Makes you wonder how there are any senshi nowadays, huh? Luckily I found that out, too. The evil that we senshi are fighting today is the same evil that invaded the solar system and destroyed everyone and everything 1,000 years ago: the Negaverse. The last hope Queen Serenity had to contain that evil was the Imperium Silver Crystal. Using the crystal, however, proved fatal to the last Moon Queen. She had just enough power to send the souls of all those who died to the future and lock away the Negaverse until the senshi could fight back against the tyranny.  
  
If you hadn't guessed what direction I'm heading, you are undoubtedly a simpleton. Anyway, Question: Who exactly is Tsukino Usagi? Answer: The long-lost Moon Princess we're all searching for. It's kind of ironic, you know? Sailor Moon has been a senshi longer than Mercury and me, so she's been searching for the Moon Princess longer than we have. And she doesn't even suspect the truth! Luna and Ami don't realize either. So far, I'm the only one. Lord, it's going to be hard to keep this a secret."  
  
Chiba Mamoru carefully closed the book in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
